Un malheureux bonheur
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: On dit que dans les pires jours on peut ressentir une grande joie mais Kate va réaliser sur le tard que la réciproque est vraie
1. Chapter 1

**Ça y est, c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure, ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que lors de celle ci j'évoluerai autant que pour Calomnies. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1-POV Kate Beckett**

Cette journée avait débuté sous les meilleurs hospices: j'étais heureuse et entourée des miens. J'entamais avec bonheur mon huitième mois de grossesse.

Un soir, après avoir passé une nuit de garde particulièrement tranquille, j'étais rentrée à la maison et dès la porte passée de l'appartement passée, je m'étais senti exténuée. J'avais décidé de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue mais même après avoir dormi, rien n'avait changé. J'étais donc allée voir Lanie et je lui avais demandé quelque chose pour me rendre mon énergie. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'après m'avoir ausculté, ma meilleure amie avait préconisé pour moi une prise de sang. Je lui avais donc demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a donc répondu ce qui allait changer ma vie "Kate, je crois que tu es enceinte". Le soir même, j'avais invité Rick au restaurant de mon amie Madison et au moment où son plat arriva, mon homme vit dans son assiette mon test de grossesse.

J'avais eu une grossesse parfaite. Dès la première échographie, nous avons su que nous allions avoir un petit garçon. Nous avions juste après l'écho appris la nouvelle à ma belle mère, mon père et Alexis. Ils avaient tous été très heureux. Mon premier fils était en parfaite santé.

Au cinquième mois, nous avions décidé d'acheter une maison car pour nous, il était indispensable d'élever notre enfant dans notre idéal. Nous avons très vite trouvé une magnifique maison dans laquelle nous étions au paradis. On trouvait au rez de chaussée une immense pièce extrêmement lumineuse où ils avaient mis un immense canapé confortable et une grande cuisine. Au premier étage, on pouvaut trouver 4 chambres avec pour chacune une salle de bain: une pour Alexis, une pour le bébé, une chambre d'amis et une chambre qui accueillerait mon père et la mère de Rick. Enfin, au deuxième étage, on avait une grande suite parental dont la baie vitrée donnait sur le toit.

Donc, ce matin là, dès que je m'étais réveillée, la première chose que j'aie eu sous les yeux fut Rick m'apportant mon petit déjeuner au lit. Après l'avoir embrassé pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je lui dis :

\- Tu sais, même si j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi et le bébé, t'as pas besoin de le faire.

-Kate, ce n'est pas moi qui porte ce bébé alors tu peux penser que je suis vieux-jeu mais quel serait mon rôle de père si je ne faisais rien pour te simplifier au maximum la vie ?

-Rick, ce n'est pas ça le problème mais tu en fais trop. Je suis pas handicapée alors je peux toujours descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner en bas.

-Au pire, on en parle ce soir. Là, j'ai une réunion avec un producteur qui veut que je lui écrive un scénario réunissant Derek Storm et Nikki Heat.

-Bon, sois le meilleur.

-Toujours !

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt tranquille : je restais à la maison, Gates m'ayant mis en congé maternité, et je lisais des romans dans mon canapé. Seulement, vers 13 heures, je perdis les eaux. J'appelais donc Rick mais la voix au bout du fil n'était pas celle de Rick et elle me disait : "Madame, l'homme que vous voulez contacter est à l'hôpital après un accident de voiture. Il a été blessé"


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre. J'ai, comme vous allez le lire, choisi de changer à chaque chapitre de narrateur, pour avoir plusieurs points de vue permettant d'avancer pas à pas dans l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir le point de vue du docteur Klein, le docteur qui va s'occuper de Rick à l'hôpital. Bon, assez de blablas, place à l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et bonne lecture !**

 **Meganechristmann88 : Merci, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Chapitre 2 : POV Dr Herman Klein**

Si vous m'aviez demandé avant le dossier Castle ce que je préférais dans mon métier, je vous aurais sûrement répondu que c'était de pouvoir comprendre en un coup d'oeil ce qui ne va pas bien dans le gigantesque système humain et d'un coup de scalpel, le réparer. Maintenant, après tout ce que cela a engendré pour moi, je pense que je peux dire que ce qui me plaît, c'est d'avoir le pouvoir de changer la vie des gens et de créer de la joie, du bonheur et des familles.

Le matin où tu as commencé, vers onze heures et demi, j'étais en train de dormir dans une salle de repos pour me remettre d'une nuit de garde particulièrement éprouvante quand je fus réveillé par le bruit sourd de mon biper qui sonnait. Dans un premier temps, je décidai d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller pour essayer de ne plus l'entendre mais voyant très vite que cela n'avait aucun effet et que le bruit continuait d'être aussi assourdissant, je me décidai vite à me lever. Je décrochai mon biper et je fus appelé aux urgences.

Très vite après mon arrivée aux urgences, on amena par une ambulance un homme. Le secouriste annonça :

-Homme de 45 ans. Accident de voiture. Pas de blessures apparentes mais il est inconscient depuis qu'on l'a sorti de la voiture.

Peu après qu'on l'aie mis dans un lit aux urgences, il se réveilla et je me décidai à lui poser quelques questions.

-Monsieur, vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Ma tête, j'ai mal à la tête

-Monsieur, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me souviens que je sortais d'une réunion et que j'ai voulu envoyer un SMS à ma femme... Attends, elle devait accoucher ! Elle va bien ?!

-Monsieur, dis je pour l'apaiser, écoutez, votre téléphone n'a pas été endommagé. Si votre femme appelle car elle va accoucher, une secrétaire répondra, expliquera à votre femme ce qu'il s'est passé et enverra une ambulance chez vous.

Après lui avoir expliqué la procédure, j'allai donner le téléphone aux secrétaires puis j'envoyais un infirmier faire un scanner cérébral à mon patient. Pendant ce temps, je retournai en salle de repos faire un somme. Cinq minutes plus tard, je fus re-bipé par le docteur Dean, le chef du service de neurochirurgie. Je fus appelé en radiologie car c'est là que mon patient passait le scanner que j'avais demandé.

En arrivant, je vis un docteur Dean contrarié. Il me fit m'asseoir à côté de lui et en me montrant une zone du cerveau de mon patient, m'expliqua :

-Vous voyez cette zone, on voit assez distinctement un hématome sous dural qui augmente la pression dans le cerveau.

-Vous allez le traiter comment ?

-C'est compliqué, l'opération peut le tuer ou le rendre comme en légume mais ne rien faire le tuera dans des souffrances abominables.

-On est censés faire quoi ?

-Klein, allez voir votre patient et exposez lui les possibilités.

À ce moment là, je me ruai dans une salle de matériel et m'y effondrai. Cet homme allait être papa et à cause d'un stupide accident, il devait choisir entre une mort précipité mais pas assurée et une mort lente mais dont on ne pouvait pas douter. Je restai dans cette position, recroquevillé sur le sol froid de cette pièce, un certain temps avant de ravaler et de me décider à aller voir mon patient.

Je le trouvai comme quand je l'avais quitté. On sentait sur son visage la terreur. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui annonçait :

-Voilà, vous souffrez d'une lésion très grave. Vous avez deux possibilités : vous pouvez décider de vous faire opérer ou de ne rien faire.

-Quels sont les risques des deux options ?

-Si vous vous faites opérer, vous pourriez mourir sur la table ou devenir un légume mais si vous décidez de ne rien faire, vous mourrez assurément.

-En combien de temps ?

-6 mois au plus.

-Les chances de l'opération sont de combien ?

-40 % en moyenne.

Je m'éclipsai pour laisser à mon patient le temps de réfléchir. Là, une infirmière me dit que sa femme allait arriver pour accoucher

 **Voilà, j'ai décidé de laisser le choix à mes lecteurs entre l'opération ou pas. Votez dans les reviews pour l'option que vous préférez et dans deux semaines, je publierai le chapitre correspondant. Bon vote !**


	3. Chapter 3

**À une écrasante majorité, le choix de l'opération a gagné le match (pour tout dire, cela m'arrange car je ne me voyais mettre en scène la mort de Rick et le chagrin de Kate). Néanmoins, comme beaucoup me l'ont aussi conseillé, tout ne sera pas non plus tout rose.**

 **Chapitre 3 : POV Richard Castle**

Après cette annonce foudroyante, je restais seul dans ma chambre, seulement accompagné de cette décision. Mes pensées furent rapidement interrompus par la vue sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la chambre de mon pantalon. Ce n'était pas un pantalon de grande marque mais il était simple, d'une très belle couleur bleue nuit et surtout, c'était le pantalon que je portais lorsque, des années auparavant, Kate était apparue dans le loft pour me déclarer son amour. Je me mis alors à penser au futur qu'aurait notre enfant si je décidais de me condamner. Non, je refusais de me condamner. Je voulais amener notre enfant à l'école pour son premier jour, lui apprendre à faire du vélo, à se raser, bref à lui apprendre à grandir. J'avais donc décidé de me faire opérer, de ne pas vivre en sursis constant. Néanmoins, je savais que si elle savait les risques de l'opération, Kate allait être bouleversée alors j'ai décidé de tout organiser pour qu'elle ne sache qu'après son accouchement le motif et les risques de mon opération. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un texto à Lanie.

 **Lanie, c'est Rick. Faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital de New York chambre 231**

 **Pas de problème, je suis dans le coin mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?**

 **Je t'expliquerai, viens. Je suis là dans 2 minutes.**

En attendant l'arrivée de Lanie, je me redressais dans mon lit et me mis à ressentir une violente migraine. Celle ci me cloua pendant près de cinq minutes à ma tête de lit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de voir Lanie entrer dans ma chambre. Elle me parut radieuse. Je la priai de s'installer près de moi et commença à lui expliquer toute la suite d'événements que je venais de vivre. Elle m'écouta sans dire un mot puis me dit, estomaquée par mon récit :

-Je comprends tout à fait mais je me demande pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir.

-Écoute, comme tu le sais, Kate est sur le point d'accoucher. Tu la connais, savoir que potentiellement elle pourrait me perdre la bouleverserait et elle le supporterait pas, mettant potentiellement en danger sa vie et celle du bébé. Je vais donc aller le plus vite possible en chirurgie. Si Kate accouche à ce moment là, tu lui diras que c'est pour une fracture qu'ils m'ont emmené au bloc. Comme ça, si tout se passe bien, elle ne se sera pas inquiétée.

-Rick, je trouve cela admirable ce que tu fais pour Kate et votre famille mais imagine, tu ne t'en sors pas. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Rien, je serais mort...Pas adapté à la situation.

-Ouais, totalement hors de propos.

-Lanie, j'aime Kate. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et c'est totalement réciproque alors j'ai tout fait pour la protéger. Si je décède, j'ai chez un notaire un testament réglant toute la question financière, j'ai depuis qu'on a appris la grossesse de Kate demandé à ma mère de s'installer un temps à la maison pour s'occuper du petit vu qu'elle aurait du mal à le faire si l'un de nous deux venait à décéder. Mais, ça suffira pas si elle me perdait, rien ne pourrait réparer la blessure. Je pense que ton soutien serait indispensable. T'inquiète, un part de mon héritage t'est réservé au cas où tu devrais diminuer tes horaires de boulot.

-Rick, arrête. Je prendrai soin de Kate dans tous cas. Je veux pas de ton héritage.

-T'inquiète pas. Je le sais mais...c'est une belle journée, tout va bien se passer.

-À ce propos, tu sais qui va t'opérer ?

-Apparemment, le chef du service de neurochirurgie. Tu le connais ?

-Un gars très talentueux. On est sortis ensemble quelques temps en fac de médecine. Tu seras entre de bonnes mains.

À ce moment là, nous vîmes arriver dans la chambre le médecin qui s'est occupés de moi. Il salua Lanie en se présentant puis en lui serrant la main avant de me demander :

-Monsieur Castle, vous avez pris une décision concernant l'opération ?

-J'ai décidé d'accepter l'opération.

-Monsieur Castle, on vient de m'informer qu'une ambulance était en train d'amener votre femme. Elle a perdu les eaux.

-Je peux vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Ne dites pas à ma femme ce pourquoi je dois être opéré, s'il vous plaît.

-Pas de problème. Bon, je vais vous préparer pour l'opération.

Le médecin se mit à me préparer pour l'opération et un quart d'heure plus tard, Kate fut amené sur un siège roulant par un infirmier. Dès que je la vis, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision d'accepter l'opération et de lui mentir. Elle me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux et après un temps passé à s'observer mutuellement, je lui dis :

-Je crois qu'ils vont devoir m'emmener en chirurgie.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'inquiète pas, ils doivent juste réduire une fracture. Rien de très grave. De toute manière, t'accoucheras pas tout de suite.

-Lanie, s'interrogea Kate, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, pas grand chose. Je connais celui qui s'est occupé de Rick et il m'a prévenu donc je suis venu.

-Voilà, concluai-je, quand je ne suis pas là tu peux toujours compter sur Lanie, en toutes circonstances.

-D'ailleurs, je vais t'emmener en salle d'accouchement.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, pensant un instant à l'éventualité que je ne me réveille jamais, je lui demandai de se rapprocher de moi et je lui susurrais à l'oreille un "Je t'aime".


	4. Chapter 4

**Ça y est, le chapitre 4 est là. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour mon retard qui s'explique par le fait que ma rentrée m'a pris énormément de temps et aussi parce que j'ai fait une remise en question sur moi même assez importante. Ensuite, dans l'optique de monter d'un cran la qualité de mes fics, je cherche une bêta. Si vous intéressez, envoyez moi un message en privé.**

 **Sachez que j'ai décidé de passer directement à après l'opératio tout simplement parce que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en neurochirurgie et que je ne voulais pas dire de fautes. Bon, assez de blablas, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : POV Lanie Parish**

Après que Rick ait quitté la chambre prétendument pour une banale chirurgie orthopédique, je décidai d'accompagner Kate en salle ďaccouchement. Elle arriva dans cette grande salle lumineuse, se mit derrière un paravent, mit une blouse de malades puis s'installa dans un lit.

Le gynécologue, le docteur John, entra dans la pièce peu après et constata rapidement que l'accouchement allait devoir attendre car le col n'était pas assez dilaté pour permettre l'accouchement. Je m'assis près d'elle, là où aurait dû être son homme. Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, je me tins auprès d'elle, à la réconforter quand la douleur des contractions devenait trop intense, à discuter avec elle quand elle avait des doutes par rapport à son rôle de mère (elle craignait de ne pas réussir à devenir le genre de femme et de mère qu'elle voulait être et encore plus important, elle craignait de mourir avant de voir grandir son enfant) et à, sans succès, essayer de deviner le prénom que Rick et elle avaient choisi.

Au bout de quatre heures, le docteur John nous informa que le col était assez dilaté et qu'elle allait pouvoir commencer à pousser. Kate eut un accouchement plutôt rapide pour le premier.

Lorsque le médecin tendit son enfant à mon amie, je sentis dans ses yeux une lueur de bonheur. Il y a des années, lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enfin en couple avec Rick, j'avais pensé qu'ils allaient essayer de faire un truc sympa ensemble mais maintenant, en voyant Kate regarder son fils avec un regard plein d'un amour maternel impossible à définir, je me dis qu'il n'avait pas juste fait un truc sympa, mais un truc fantastique, un petit garçon au regard de sa mère et à l'air malicieux de son père.

Après avoir pris dans ses bras son fils, Kate se tourna vers moi et me demanda, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Lanie, est ce que tu peux aller voir si Rick est sorti du bloc ?

-Ouais, pas de problème.

Je sortis de la chambre et allais voir dans le bureau des infirmières. Elles me répondirent qu'il n'était pas sorti encore mais qu'elles viendraient me prévenir quand il serait sorti du bloc. Je retournai donc auprès de ma meilleure amie et de son fils. Après que je me sois assis auprès de mon amie, Kate me demanda :

-Lanie, t'as toujours été ma meilleure amie et tu le seras toujours, tu m'as accompagné dans les étapes les plus compliquées de ma vie alors solennellement, veux-tu être la marraine de mon fils ?

Cette demande me mit un coup de taser dans le coeur. Cela voulait dire qu'elle me considérait vraiment comme sa meilleure amie et sans surprise, j'acceptais cette demande.

Une heure après, une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre et nous dit :

-Madame Castle, votre mari vient de sortir du bloc. L'opération s'est bien passé. Néanmoins, comme pour toute opération de ce type, le réveil prend un peu de temps

En entendant cela, je sentis l'humeur de Kate changer brusquement, passant d'un bonheur complet à une vive inquiétude. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Attends, depuis quand une simple chirurgie orthopédique nécessite un réveil prolongé ?

-Kate, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Castle a subi une neurochirurgie assez importante pour une lésion lors de son accident. Il voulait rien te dire pour pas que tu t'inquiètes lors de ton accouchement.

À ce moment là, je sentis une énorme colère monter dans les yeux de mon amie...

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le cinquième chapitre de "Un malheureux bonheur" mais avant cela, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.**

 **D'abord, au niveau du rythme de publication, je publierai autant que possible, alternativement "Un malheureux bonheur", "Sans toi" ou d'autres fics quand l'une ou l'autre seront finis. Quand je publierai des OS, je les publierai en annexe et donc cela n'interférera pas dans le rythme de publication.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai pris la décision de mettre en place quelque chose de nouveau. En effet, désormais, je mettrai ma réaction après avoir vu le dernier épisode de Castle. Je les mettrai à la fin des chapitres afin d'éviter de spoikler ceux qui n'auraient pas vu. Donnez moi votre avis dans les reviews et dites moi si vous voulez que je continue cela ou que j'arrête.**

 **Après, je réitère ce que j'ai dit précédemment dans la mesure où je recherche toujours quelqu'un pour améliorer la qualité de mes textes.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **POV Kate Beckett**

Après avoir entendu de la bouche de mon médecin cette révélation, je sentis la colère monter en moi comme le mercure d'un thermomètre monte dans la chaleur du désert. Je me tournai vers mon amie mais aucun mots n'arrivaient à sortir de ma bouche. Je sentis sur le visage de mon amie un soupçon de culpabilité quand elle me dit :

-Écoute Kate...

Cette phrase me fit bouillir intérieurement : visiblement, Lanie savait et m'avait caché quelque chose, quelque chose qui concernait cette fameuse opération neurochirurgicale. Lanie demanda à l'infirmière de nous laisser un instant et s'assit près de moi avant de me dire :

-Kate, je crois que je te dois des explications.

Je n'arrivais à dire qu'un seul mot, réchappé de ma colère.

-Effectivement !

-Voilà, ce matin, Rick a eu un accident de voiture en sortant de sa maison d'édition. Il a eu une lésion assez importante au cerveau qu'il était urgent de réparer. Il a hésité à se faire opérer car il voulait voir son enfant. Il a cependant décidé d'accepter et pour ne pas que tu sois distraite et inquiète pendant ton accouchement, il a décidé de te le cacher.

Après la fin du monologue de Lanie, je restais stoïque, comme si l'accident de mon homme avait rejailli aussi sur mon cerveau à moi. Ma seule idée fut à ce moment là d'appeler l'infirmière. La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui demandai directement si elle pouvait déplacer le lit de Rick dans ma chambre pour que nous puissions nous retrouver et nous remettre tous ensemble en famille. L'infirmière accepta sans hésitation. Lanie, se rendant compte assez rapidement qu'elle était de trop dans la chambre, la quitta la tête baissée. Je ne fis pas attention à elle à ce moment là.

Je me remis vite de mon accouchement, notre fils que nous avions avant la naissance conjointement décidé d'appeler Jim aussi. Néanmoins, nous restâmes près d'une vingtaine de jours auprès de Rick à attendre son réveil.

Au bout de tout ce temps, nous eûmes une grande surprise. Un matin, j'étais tranquillement en train de lire un magazine tout en gratouillant gentiment le ventre de Jim quand je m'apercus que Rick était en train de faire, avec sa main droite, un léger mouvement. Très vite, il se mit à amener sa main droite à son visage. Ayant passé un certain temps avec lui, je savais mieux que quiconque que c'était ce qu'il faisait tous les matins avant de se réveiller. Je m'empressais d'appeler une infirmière et je me mis à l'observer comme je le faisais tous les matins. Ensuite, il se mit à doucement esquisser de légers mouvements de tête. Après, ce fut son oeil qui s'ouvrit doucement avant de laisser au gauche la chance de s'ouvrir. Son regard, par un mécanisme inexplicable, se fixa comme attiré par un aimant sur son fils dont j'avais placé le lit entre les deux nôtres.

Au bout de 5 minutes de silence pendant lesquels nous nous observions yeux dans les yeux, l'infirmière brisa notre union silencieuse en entrant dans la chambre. Elle se mit à ausculter Rick avant de m'annoncer "Madame Castle, je vais biper le neurochirurgien de garde qui va venir ausculter votre mari". Elle quitta rapidement la chambre avant d'être remplacé, un quart d'heure plus tard, par le docteur de garde, un fameux docteur Lang.

Il ausculta Rick et puis, m'annonça solennellement que Rick se remettait bien de son opération et qu'il aurait sûrement récupéré toutes ses facultés d'ici deux ou trois jours, sauf surprise non décelée au scanner.

Johnah était un petit garçon très calme et qui a toujours fait ses nuits. Je décidais, ce jour là pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, de mettre mon fils sur le torse de mon homme alors qu'il dormait. À ce moment là, les mains de Rick se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers son fils. En me rapprochant d'eux pour capter un maximum de cette scène, j'entendis assez faiblement Rick balbutier :

-J...J...Jo...John...Johnah..

-Mon amour, dis je alors tendrement à mon homme, je te présente ton fils, Johnah Jim Rodgers Castle. Johnah, je te présente ton père.

-K...Ka...Kate...j...je..tai...t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime mais là, arrête de parler, tu dois te remettre entièrement de ton opération.

À partir de ce moment, de ces premiers mots, je devins peu à peu la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Rick se remit peu à peu de son opération mais même ses bégaiements réglés, ce posait maintenant un problème auquel ni moi ni les médecins ne s'attendaient : Rick n'arrivait pas à marcher.

Un matin, alors que nous avions enfin réussi à faire ramener Rick et notre fils à la maison, on sonna à la porte de la maison. Rick étant allongé sur le canapé à jouer avec le petit, je me lançai pour ouvrir la porte. M'apparut à la porte Lanie. Je lui demandai sèchement :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais voir comment vous alliez, dit elle gênée, j'ai appris que Rick était sorti de l'hôpital. Je peux entrer ?

-Écoute, dis je en m'avançant avec elle sur le parvis de la maison, te dire que je ne t'en veux pas énormément serait un mensonge. Tu t'imagines que s'il n'avait pas survécu, je n'aurais pas pu lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte.

Cette phrase fut conclu par un long silence, silence que je me décidai à briser peu après.

-Maintenant, tu restes une amie et de plus, tu restes la marraine du petit alors samedi, on va faire une petite fête pour fêter la naissance du petit et notre sortie de l'hôpital. Tu veux venir ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi est ce que je reste la marraine ?

-Lanie, je t'en veux mais à côté de ça, tu es ma meilleure amie et t'es la seule personne à qui je pourrais donner ce rôle de marraine.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Le prochain arrivera probablement dans deux semaines au pire et ce week-end ou au début de la semaine prochaine, je publierai un crossover entre deux de mes séries préférées, Les Frères Scott et Castle. Maintenant, ça va donc être le moment pour mon avis sur l'épisode 3 de la saison 8.**

 **Attention, spoilers !**

 **Alors, j'ai eu l'impression en voyant cette épisode que les deux personnages, Rick et Kate, prennaient des directions totalement différentes. On a, d'un côté, Kate qui redevient celle qu'elle était au début de la série, c'est à dire quelqu'un de froid et de déconnectée de ses sentiments. Au début de l'épisode, la scène où elle est dans une salle de sport avec Vikram et qu'elle lui explique qu'elle a fait exploser mon mariage pour cette enquête m'a d'ailleurs choqué tant elle le dit avec froideur et distance. J'ai aussi trouvé cette épisode assez "dérangeant" dans le sens où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que Kate ne se confiait à personne, sauf à Vikram.**

 **On a de l'autre côté Rick. Lui, on sent qu'il est vraiment dévasté par la séparation. Pendant la première scène, avec Lucy, on voit qu'il part vraiment en vrille puisqu'on le voit même tirer des flèches dans son appartement. Tout au long de l'épisode, il essaie de se raccrocher aux branches ce qui lui confère un aspect un peu pathétique.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, le dernier avant l'épilogue. Ce chapitre racontera la petite fête donnée par Rick et Kate pour célébrer la naissance de leur fils. Comme d'habitude, merci pour tout et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews.**

 **Chapitre 6**

-Comment est ce que je suis ? Demanda Kate en montrant à la sortie de la salle de bain son maquillage à son homme.

-Beckett, t'es magnifique, tu le sais très bien mais après tout, je suis pas l'homme le plus objectif du monde tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que pour moi, t'es mon idéal féminin.

-En même temps, je commencerai à m'inquiéter le jour où tu me diras que je suis passable.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis et je serai à jamais totalement fou amoureux de toi.

-Quelqu'un pourra m'expliquer qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur un homme aussi génial que toi ?

-Je me pose la même question depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés. D'ailleurs, dit l'écrivain en regardant son fils allongé sur son transat qui s'était mis tout d'un coup, je crois que celui là aussi se demande la même chose.

Kate alla prendre son fils et s'installa sur le canapé pour lui donner le sein. Rick, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, alla dans la salle de bain et s'arrangea. Dans une heure, les premiers invités à la fête pour l'arrivée du petit allaient arriver et dans la cuisine, les employés de leur traiteur se dépêchaient pour finir toutes leurs préparations.

Une demie heure plus tard, la famille de Castle arriva. Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine en compagnie de Kate, Rick et de leur fils. Martha engagea la conversation :

-Alors, Kate, dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras son petit-fils, comment va mon petit fils préféré ?

-Il est génial, expliqua Kate en regardant dans les yeux son fils, c'est un ange. Il sourit tout le temps et quand il te regarde dans les yeux, il me fait totalement fondre.

-Je dois avouer, ajouta Alexis, que c'est vraiment un petit frère de compétition. Il serait 15 ans plus vieux, je l'épouserai directement. D'ailleurs, pas trop fatigués ?

-En réalité, ça aurait pu être pire. Il arrive à faire à peu près ses nuits et au pire, quand il se réveille plus tôt, c'est jamais avant cinq heures du matin.

-Ça c'est du Castle, fit remarquer Rick. Chez nous, le lever tard c'est un art de vivre.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent la porte sonner. Kate s'avança pour ouvrir la porte. Entrèrent alors dans la maison Ryan, sa femme Jenny, leurs deux enfants, Esposito et Lanie. Kate salua avec chaleur tout le monde. Elle fut néanmoins beaucoup plus froide avec Lanie. Le père de Kate, Jim, arriva peu après dans la maison. Tout le groupe s'installa à table et commença à déguster ce que le traiteur avait préparé, tout en regardant Johnah qui était sur son transat au milieu de la table.

Le repas se passa joyeusement. Vers la fin du repas, Jim qui s'était assis à côté de son gendre prit son petit fils et commença à discuter avec Rick :

-Vous savez Rick, même si je ne suis pas toujours démonstratif, je suis très fier que ma fille ait fini avec quelqu'un comme vous.

-Merci, Jim.

-Je suis aussi très heureux que mon petit fils ait un père comme vous.

-Vous savez, on a décidé de lui donner votre prénom comme deuxième prénom.

-Ah bon, Katie ne me l'avait pas dit. C'est un honneur de donner mon prénom à ce garçon qui va selon toutes probabilités accomplir de grandes choses. Ce garçon deviendra aussi exceptionnel que ses deux parents et que sa grande soeur.

Rick, touché profondément par ce que venait de dire son beau père, ne sut quoi répondre à ce que venait de lui dire son beau père. Il décida de donner à Jim le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvrez le. Vous allez voir !

Jim prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il trouva une petite boîte en velour noir et à l'intérieur, une chevalière avec gravés sur le dessus les initiales JJJ.

-JJJ, expliqua Rick, c'est pour Jim Johanna Johnah. C'est pour célébrer le fait que vous êtes grand père.

-J'avais bien compris le sens. Richard, vous êtes vraiment un homme bien même si au début, j'avoue que j'ai quelque peu douté de vos intentions envers Katie.

-Jim, je vous jure sur ma vie que je prendrai toujours soin de Kate et de notre fils. Je les aime tous les trois plus que tout au monde, Kate, Johnah et Alexis. Je ferai tout pour eux.

-Je le sais, Richard. Vous avez élevé une fille géniale et un jour, on se retrouvera au même endroit pour fêter la naissance de votre second enfant à deux.

-Le rendez-vous est pris, Jim.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras. À l'autre bout de la table, Kate était assise à côté de Lanie. Depuis le début du repas, les deux femmes ne s'étaient adressées la parole que pour des banalités. À un moment du repas, Kate décida d'aller chercher de la nourriture à la cuisine. Elle fut suivie par Lanie et au moment où Kate entra dans la cuisine, Lanie décida de lui demander :

-Kate, on peut discuter ?

-Si tu veux, dit Kate en montrant à son amie une chaise où elle pouvait s'asseoir, il n'y a pas de problème.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer ce que j'ai fait. Un matin, j'étais tranquillement en train de bosser quand Castle m'a appelé. Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital et il m'a dit que cette opération ne pouvait pas attendre. Il m'a aussi dit que si tu savais les risques qu'il encourait…

-Lanie, tu sais, Rick m'a déjà raconté toute l'histoire en long et en travers. Abrège, s'il te plaît.

-Bon, voilà, sache que je m'excuse de ne rien t'avoir dit pour l'opération mais j'essayais de te protéger. À ce moment là, je savais plus rien, j'ai totalement paniqué. Ton enfant allait naître et j'ai seulement pensé que l'avenir de ta famille serait plus assuré si tu ne savais pas. Regarde, tout s'est bien passé, Johnah et Rick vont très bien maintenant.

-Je comprends ton point de vue. À vrai dire, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose à ta place. Néanmoins, j'ai encore en moi de la colère envers toi quand j'imagine quelle aurait été la vie, celle de Johnah s'il avait eu à faire sa vie seul.

-Kate, je sais que ça te fait du mal parce que Castle a grandi sans père et parce que ta mère est morte alors c'est à toi de décider si tu veux me pardonner ou non.

-Lanie, on aura tout le temps de discuter ou de s'expliquer mais ce qui compte le plus maintenant, c'est que dans la salle à manger il y a ton filleul qui a bien mérité un gros câlin de sa marraine.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'une rancoeur allait subsister entre elles un certain temps mais leur attention restait focalisée sur le jour où tout redeviendrait comme avant.

La fin de leur soirée fut un des meilleurs moments de la vie des invités et plus spécialement, de Rick et Kate.

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Je publierai mon avis sur le dernier épisode dans ma prochaine publication, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le dernier épisode.**


End file.
